The Matchmaker
by PianZoe
Summary: Not an update. Author's Note, please read! Has to do with continuing the fic - it's up to YOU!
1. Meet Alana

They are now in fifth grade, and I don't own Hey Arnold. I hope someone enjoys this, but I doubt they will, since I'm the one that wrote it. Oh well, I shouldn't be a pessimist, should I?

  
  
  
  


A blonde girl and a ebony haired girl sat next to each other on a bench in a playground. The blonde was talking, and the ebony haired girl was nodding her head and listening. The blonde got through talking, and the other girl began to talk instead.

  
  


"Well, Helga, I appreciate your benevolence, but I'm afraid I can't stay overnight this coming week. I'm going with my mother and father to a family reunion that week."

  
  


"Ah, crimany! I ask Bob for an hour to see if you can come over, and I finally get him to say yes, but you already have plans? Well this week of summer vacation is sure going to be a fun one."

  
  


"I'm sorry Helga, but I already planned on it."

  
  


Helga stood up and turned around to her best friend Phoebe to help her up. "No, it's alright Pheebs. I can always just find something to do that could possibly be fun. Course, that will be pretty hard since you won't be there." she smirked, making Phoebe chuckle and wrap her arms around her best friend.

  
  


"Yes, I'm positive you'll find something to do while I'm away. At least ICE CREAM will still be here." she said, and Helga rolled her eyes.

  
  


"Yeah right, I bet he has plans like everyone else. Probably going to go to some goody-two-shoes convention." she said, causing her Asian friend to laugh, and pull away from her.

  
  


"Oh Helga, stop it! He might hear you!" she said, and motioned over her shoulder to the said boy. Helga rolled her eyes, and wrapped her arm over Phoebe, directing them both somewhere unknown.

  
  


"Come on Pheebs, you know that he's too dense to figure out that I'm talking about him." she laughed, and Phoebe lightly hit the top of Helga's head, giggling like mad.

  
  


"Helga, stop it!"

  
  


"Still afraid he'll hear us and amazingly jump out of his denseness for a minute and realize we're talking about him, huh Pheebs? Don't worry, the impossible hardly ever happens." 

  
  


By this time Phoebe was almost falling down from giggling so much. But Helga luckily had a good grip on her, so she wouldn't fall flat on her face. Finally, after a few minutes, Phoebe caught her breath, and was walking normally beside Helga down the halls of P.S.118.

  
  


Suddenly, they heard a voice calling to them. They spun around and saw a girl running towards them, waving her arms around frantically. She looked like she was in the fourth grade. She had long straight brunette hair in down pigtails held with tiny blue bows, and green eyes. She had on a teal tank top with a pink heart in the middle of it, a pink and purple plaid skirt, and black tennis shoes. Her head was about the shape of Phoebe's.

  
  


"Hey! You girls look like you know the way around this place pretty well. Can you tell me where Mr. Simmons' classroom is?" she asked, as she stopped in front of Helga and Phoebe. She looked back and forth between them, noticing that they were looking at her slightly funny.

  
  


"Yeah. Follow us, we'll bring you to the correct classroom." Phoebe said, smiling. Helga snorted, and crossed her arms.

  
  


"You must be new here, huh? Forth grade?" she asked, and the girl nodded her head, smiling.

  
  


"Yeah. I am new here. I just moved here with my parents a few days ago. And I am in the fourth grade. And, I was just wondering, who're you? I'm Alana-" just before she could say her last name, Curly came running through, screaming 'FREE ALL THE ANIMALS AT THE ZOO!!! THEY DESERVE TO BE FREE JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO!!' like a lunatic, and waving his arms around. Alana looked at Helga and Phoebe strangely. "Who on earth was that?"

  
  


Helga rolled her eyes. "That was just Curly. He's in the fifth grade like me, so you don't have to worry about him. Unless it's trash can day, then beware." she said, and looked at Alana to her with a questioning look. "Never mind. Anyway, about your question, I'm Helga Pataki, and this is Phoebe Hyerdohl."

  
  


"You're in the fifth grade? I should have figured." Alana said, hanging her head down, and crossing her arms across her chest. "For some reason I haven't found a single fourth grade in this entire school. What are they, imperceptible?" she looked up to see Helga and Phoebe with a look of shock on their faces. "What?"

  
  


"You speak like me." Phoebe said, her face returning to normal. Alana's mouth formed into an oh shape. "Or, actually, more like this one boy we know, named Arnold."

  
  


Alana nodded her head, her mouth still in the oh shape. "Oh. Well, anyway, weren't you guys going to show me where Mr. Simmons' classroom is?" she asked, and Phoebe nodded her head, walking with Helga in the correct direction. 

  
  


They turned a corner, and Helga ran into someone, knocking her down. Alana blinked at the person that Helga had run into. He looked strangely familiar, like she had seen him, but didn't know his name. "Arnold!? Uh, I mean, watch where you're going, football head!" Helga said, after she had sat up and noticed who was sitting in front of her. 'Arnold. I've heard that name before...' Alana thought, her eyebrows furrowing in thought.

  
  


"Oh, sorry Helga." he said, standing up, and sticking out his hand to help her up. Like usual, she pushed it away, and helped herself get up. Then Arnold noticed Alana. "Hi. I'm Arnold, who're you?"

  
  


"I'm Alana. Nice to meet you, Arnold. Hmm... I've heard my mom mention an Arnold before..." Alana said, mumbling the last part to herself, furrowing her eyebrows. Then, she thought of something. "I know where I heard your name before!" she said, smiling, and Arnold looked at her strangely. "It was my mom's dad's name! Ha, I knew I recognized that name. But... for some strange reason, I think I've heard of another Arnold..."

  
  


"Well, I better be getting to class. See you there, Helga, Phoebe." Arnold said as he walked to Mr. Pakenham's classroom.

  
  


Helga, Phoebe, and Alana all began walking towards Mr. Simmons' classroom, talking about several things. But, all that time, Alana only had one thing on her mind. 'Where have I heard of an Arnold other than grandpa?'


	2. Want to be Friends?

Second chapter, and I still don't own Hey Arnold! But I wish I did, because then I could choose what happens to them... *smirks evilly* Oh, anyway, thanks for the reviews (and the guesses to who Alana is)!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Helga and Phoebe had gotten into class a little late, but Mr. Pakenham had heard their story and didn't give them detention. Helga watched the back of Arnold's head in a trance (if already couldn't guess, she's sitting directly behind him), smiling her normal love-sick smile. Phoebe noticed, and jabbed her best friend with her elbow. "Helga, if you carry on peering at him with that lovesick grin on your face people might get suspicious." she said, making Helga jump out of her daydream.

  
  


"Oops," Helga muttered, opening her math book and burying her face in it. Phoebe figured that Helga was most likely blushing and trying to hide it.

  
  


After a while, it was time to go home, and all the kids were clearing out. Helga and Phoebe were walking down the halls, talking to each other. They turned a corner and ran into someone. Helga sighed, and rolled her eyes. 'I always run into h-' just before she could finish her thoughts, she caught a glimpse of the person she ran into. "Alana?" she asked, raising half of her unibrow. Alana was sitting in front of her, laughing. "What's so funny?"

  
  


"Oh, nothing really, I just thought that the look on your face was kinda funny. When you saw it was me you had a really... shocked and yet very funny look. And don't worry, I'm not trying to make fun of you. I'd never do that." she said, and right away stopped laughing. She stood up, and brushed herself off, as Helga did the exact same thing.

  
  


"So were you heading home?" Helga asked, and Alana nodded her head, giving Helga a questioning.

  
  


"Yeah, why?"

  
  


"Oh, nothing. Just wondering, 'cause as you know, this is now officially summer, so I would think you'd have some people to visit, or... something."

  
  


"Oh, yes! In fact, my parents and I are going to visit my grandparents who live here. Well, they think they still live here, but they're pretty sure they do."

  
  


"Ah. Where do they live? Maybe I know 'em."

  
  


"I don't really know." they walked on for a little bit, before Alana piped up again. "Hey, Helga, Phoebe?"

  
  


"Yes?" Phoebe replied at the same time Helga replied, "Yeah?"

  
  


"None of the fourth graders in my class liked me very well. Told me I needed to stay out of their business, and junk like that. All I was doing was trying to be friendly and help, and make a new friend, but anyway! Well, I was wondering if you two would be friends with me. 'Cause you two already helped me without complaint, and we already know each other's names and such."

  
  


"Sure Alana, we'd love to be your friends, wouldn't we, Helga?" Phoebe asked her best friend, who just shrugged.

  
  


"Hmm, okay, I'm feeling generous today. But I warn ya', Alana, don't ask too many questions and such, or I could turn on ya'." Helga said, and Alana held her hands up, while she rolled her eyes, half smiling.

  
  


"Fine, fine, I will! Finally, I have friends that I don't just know for a short period of time!" she exclaimed, then embraced Helga and Phoebe. Helga looked to Phoebe, slightly frowning.

  
  


"Phoebe, she's a goody-two-shoes, why did we make friends with her?" she whispered to her best friend, who hit her on the top of the head, this time not jokingly. Helga grabbed her head, and scowled even more. "What did you do that for?"

  
  


"That was impolite, Helga! Very impolite!" Phoebe whispered in a chiding manner, crossing her arms.

  
  


Alana pulled away, and turned around to the door leading out of the school. "We might want to leave before we get locked in here for the whole summer." she said, and the 3 girls walked out the school's double doors.

  
  


*****

  
  


The next day, Helga and Alana were saying goodbye to Phoebe, because she was about to leave to go to her family reunion. "I'll see you next week, Helga, Alana." Phoebe said, hugging Helga, then Alana.

  
  


"Yeah, and then we'll have that sleep-over I wanted to have, m'kay?" Helga said, and Phoebe nodded her head, smiling.

  
  


"Yes, and now it will be even more amusing for all of us because you'll be there, correct Alana?" Phoebe asked, and Alana nodded her head, smiling.

  
  


"Yep-a-roo, I plan on being there."

  
  


"Phoebe dear, we're leaving now." Phoebe's father said, sitting down in the driver's seat of their car. Phoebe smiled, and waved at her friends, with them both waving back.

  
  


"Adieu, Helga, Alana! See you in seven days!" she yelled out the window as the car drove down the road, out of sight.

  
  


"Bye!" Helga and Alana called in unison, waving as well. As soon as Phoebe's car was out of sight, the 2 girls turned to each other. 

  
  


"So, Alana, what did you say about you and parents' plans?" Helga asked, as she and Alana began walking down the sidewalk, not really going anywhere in-particular. 

  
  


"Oh, yeah, my parents' plans to go visit my grandparents that I have only heard a tiny bit about! Well, I said... what I just said! Do you and your parents have any plans for the summer?" Alana asked, looking at Helga, who sighed and looked down.

  
  


"Nope. They never plan any special summer vacation things. Unless my perfect older sister, Ol-ga, is coming to visit. Which, she probably is. I just can't stand her! Trust me, don't even ask what she's like, Lani, all you'll get is answers that have to do with something 'perfect.' As you can probably tell, I strongly dislike her." Helga spat, looking back up, and crossing her arms.

  
  


"Hmm, I guess there's something else we don't have in common. I don't have any brothers or sisters, and I wish I did. I think those relationships are special." Alana said, smiling. Helga looked at her, wide eyed, and with half of her unibrow raised. 'Now, that is just strange. There's something else that she has in common with Arnold. 1, she every once and a while says a big word, and 2, thinks brother and sister relationships are special. Hmm... she also thinks she heard the name Arnold mentioned before. Besides her mom's dad's name. But, she has parents, and Arnold's parents are dead, so...' Helga thought, looking forward.

  
  


"Crimany, you seem to have a lot of things in common with football head, did you know that? First, you every once and a while say words like 'imperceptible', and Second, you are an only child and think sibling relationships are special." Helga said with a slight snicker. Alana gave a small 'hmm,' as they continued walking. All of a sudden, Helga thought of something. "Hey, do you like baseball?"

  
  


"Yes, but I have hardly even played it."

  
  


"You want to go play it, on my team?"

  
  


"You sure your friends would allow me to?"

  
  


"Pff, if they don't like it, I could always just introduce them to Old Betsy." (Helga had told Alana about Old Betsy the day before, because her, Phoebe, and Alana all helped Phoebe pack)

  
  
  
  


"Hee, hee, hee. Ok then, but don't get too mad if I don't play very well. I never had any real playing on it, because where I used live wasn't exactly the best place to play baseball." Alana said, holding up her right index finger, to make sure Helga got her point.

  
  


"Yeah, yeah, I don't get mad at my friends that often. Well, I get mad at the boys or the snobbish or goody-two-shoes girls. Like this girl named Rhonda, or this girl named Lila." Helga said, saying 'Lila' through gritted teeth. Alana took notice of Helga's sudden change of attitude at the mention of the name Lila.

  
  


"You must not like that girl you mentioned; Lila." Alana pointed out, and Helga scoffed as they continued walking down the sidewalk to Gerald Field. 

  
  


"I wouldn't use not like. I would use hate." Helga said, making Alana look at her angrily.

  
  


"No one should ever hate someone else! I mean, there are some people that make you want to hate them, but you shouldn't ever, and I repeat, EVER, hate them!" Alana said, scowling at Helga.

  
  


"Ok, ok, strongly dislike. Like my sister Olga."

  
  


"Well, it's a LITTLE better, but oh well, it's good enough. Anyway, where're we going?" 

  
  


"My friend's and my baseball field, that we call Gerald Field."

  
  


"Why did you call it that?"

  
  


"Arnold's best friend, Gerald, wanted to name it that. And so did Arnold. So, since Arnold and Gerald were the ones that found it anyway, they got to name it, and it's now officially Gerald Field."

  
  


"Oh."

  
  


They walked on for a little ways longer, until they came to Gerald Field, where almost everyone was at. They all turned and looked at Helga and Alana. "Hey, Helga! Who's your little friend? A fourth grader? Phoebe wasn't here so you had to threaten a little fourth grader to be your best friend until Phoebe comes back?" Harold yelled, then broke out in laughter. Both Helga's and Alana's eyes filled with anger.

  
  


"No, Pink Boy, and if you continue to think so, or call Alana a little fourth grader, you'll be introduced to Old Betsy AND the Five Avengers!! For one thing, we used to be fourth graders last year, so you can't make fun of her about that!!!" Helga yelled, taking several steps closer to him, scaring him half to death.

  
  


"I take it that you're the obnoxious, whiny, 14-year-old bully that Helga was warning me about?" Alana shouted, and Harold crossed his arms, frowning. Helga looked at Alana in shock. 'Well, there's something that she definitely doesn't have in common with Arnold.' she thought, blinking, and looking back at Harold, who looked like he was about to go into a temper tantrum.

  
  


"Ok, now that that's settled, guys, this is Alana. She just moved her with her parents, and if any of you have any comments on her being a year younger than us, you'll have a chance to meet Old Betsy!" Helga said, holding out her fist. "She wants to play baseball with us, on my team. Anyone going to protest?" everyone shook their heads. "Good."

  
  


So, they all took their positions, and Alana took a seat on the bench, waiting for her turn to bat. She watched some of Helga's friends doing a bunch different things, but since she only knew a little bit, and that was because she'd watched it on tv in her house, she didn't know hardly anything of what the things were called. Then she heard Helga call her, taking her out of her daydream, "HEY ALANA, YOU'RE UP! AND DON'T WORRY IF YOU DON'T DO WELL, I STILL WON'T BE MAD!" Alana shook her head, and smiled nervously, walking up to her position. She'd seen the person batting on tv, and took his position.

  
  


The pitcher, who just so happened to be Arnold, threw one towards her, and once she saw it coming at her, she swung hard, almost falling down. She surprisingly hit it, and it was flying overhead. She saw it, smiled, and began running. Sid stuck his glove up in the air, all ready to catch the ball, but it had different plans. Sid's eyes widened, just as the ball came down, hitting his head. "OW!!" Sid cried, falling backwards onto the ground, holding his head. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and ran over to Sid to see if he was ok.

  
  


"Are you alright? If that was my fault or something, I'm sorry!" Alana said, shaking her head. Helga examined Sid's head, and stood up.

  
  


"He's fine, it's just a small bump, not a concussion." she said, and Sid stood up, staring at her with wide eyes.

  
  


"Not a concussion!? How can you say that?! It feels like my head got smashed with a sledgehammer!!!" Sid cried, overreacting, as usual, his arms failing around in the air. "And another thing, how can YOU tell it isn't a concussion?!"

  
  


"Sid, calm down!" Arnold, of course, said, putting his hands on Sid's arms, so he would calm down. 

  
  


"Calm down!? Calm down!? I got hit in the head with a baseball, and you say calm down!?" 

  
  


"Uh, well, since I started all of this, I'll just be leaving now..." Alana said, and began to back out of the baseball field. Then she felt a couple hands on her shoulders, stopping her from leaving. She spun around to see Helga standing there.

  
  


"You did not start that, it happens all the time. Plus, Sid just likes to overreact." she said, and Alana began to walk around her. "Where are you going?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Alana turned towards her, and pointed to her watch.

  
  


"I'm suppose to get back home by 5:00 p.m., and it is 5:00. Hey, you wanna get away from this fight and go with me to my house? Or maybe even spend the night and then tomorrow go to my grandparents' house to meet them with me and my parents? I mean, if you want to, since you don't have any plans for the summer and all." Alana offered, and Helga shrugged.

  
  


"Nah, I don't want to intrude on your family reunion or anything. I mean, I have plenty of time to spend the night and such later this summer. It's only the first day." Helga said, and Alana sighed.

  
  


"Ok, see you on Wednesday, okay?"

  
  


"Okay, later."

  
  


"Bye."


	3. Arnold and Alana are brother and sister?

This story is really fun to write! And I still don't own Hey Arnold, or else this would be an episode or something of the sort. *grins* And, I would do Alana's voice! And I would make Krystle, Helga's cousin from my fan-fic Ghost Town, be a real character voiced by my friend, and Arnold would have a crush on her, and Helga would want to beat the stuffing out of her, and (run! Run for your life! I'm going into a ramble! Ahh!)... blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

  
  
  
  


Alana smiled, and did a once over on herself. "Perfect. Lani Ol' girl, you look absolutely perfect! Well, maybe not perfect, but I look good. Good enough for spending a day with grandparents I've never met." she said, patting her hair. She was dressed in a white blouse with small fringes around the edges of the sleeves, a pink and purple plaid skirt like the one she wore the day before, a tiny blue (kinda doesn't fit) on the top of her head, and her black tennis shoes (yes, basically the same outfit as yesterday, except with one bow and with a blouse instead). Her hair was just down.

  
  


"Alana! We're leaving, hurry up please!" she heard her mom call, and she smiled. She straitened her bow, then dashed out the door, quickly shutting the light off on her way out the door.

  
  


"Coming mom!" she shouted as she ran down the stairs. 'Just don't trip.' she thought, almost stepping on a her skate board that she left next to the door. "How'd that get in front of the door?!" she cried as she jumped over it and out the door, almost falling down the steps in the process. She jumped in the car, buckled her seat belt, and leaned forward. "Ok, who did it?" she asked her parents who just gave her a confused look.

  
  


"Who did what, Lani?" her mom asked, and Alana say back, still panting heavily.

  
  


"Oh, actually, never mind, I think it was just the dog." she said, running her fingers through her hair to fix it. Her mom and dad gave each other confused looks, shrugged, and her dad started the car.

  
  


They drove down the road, and turned down Vine Street. Alana watched as large houses and other buildings whizzed by, thinking about different things. But what she was thinking about most was where she had heard the name Arnold before. 'Where on earth have I heard it that it wasn't my grandpa on my mom's side's name? Maybe I heard it on tv. That must be it. But I feel like as if the person named Arnold is someone I should know... or have heard of from my parents...' she thought, frowning.

  
  


Her dad pulled the car over, and stopped it. Alana jumped out of her thoughts, and looked around. "Oh, we're here?" she said, and stepped out. She looked up at the house in front of her. An old brick house with a skylight. "Cool house!"

  
  


She trotted up to the door, with her parents close behind. She knocked on it, and heard a voice call, "I'll get it!" the voice sounded strangely familiar. She heard footsteps coming from behind the door, then the door opened up, and there stood... "Arnold!?"

  
  


"Alana?!"

  
  


"What are you doing here?!"

  
  


"It's my house! Why are you here?"

  
  


"I'm here with my parents to visit my grandparents." she said, motioning to her parents, who were standing there, staring down at Arnold. Arnold looked up at them, and gasped, his eyes growing wider. Alana looked at him strangely, then up at her parents, who had happy but yet shocked looks on there faces.

  
  


"Arnold." Alana's dad said, and Arnold just stood there, staring at Alana's parents. Alana looked at Arnold then her parents again. She thought that she heard about an Arnold before, and now she was absolutely positive about it. And the Arnold that made her think about that name, was the one she thought he was. She shook her head, trying to get her thoughts to make sense.

  
  


"..." Arnold just stood there, completely still, until Alana's mom bent down so she was eye to eye with him. 'They look just like the picture of my parents I have... could they be...?' he thought, and finally found his voice again. "Mom? Dad?" he almost whispered, and Alana stared at him full of shock.

  
  


Stella smiled, and wrapped her arms around Arnold, who gladly wrapped his arms around her neck. "Oh Arnold, I'm sorry we weren't here for you. But we're back." she said, pulling away, and holding his shoulders. He blinked, and smiled even wider, if that was possible. Right now, he was so happy, he felt like he wouldn't ever stop smiling. 

  
  


"It's ok, as long as you're back now I'm happy!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his mom's neck again. She pulled away, and stood up, backing away a little. He turned to his dad, and walked forward a little. "Why didn't you guys come back sooner?" he asked, as his dad bent down, hugged him, and stood back up normal.

  
  


"We would have, but our plane crashed, and we couldn't find another one. We finally did find another one, but that was not too long ago." Miles said, and Arnold slowly nodded his head. Finally, Alana spoke up.

  
  


"You mean Arnold is my big brother!?" she exclaimed, with her hands resting on her head, and her eyes wide. Arnold looked at her, then at Miles and Stella with about the same look.

  
  


Stella smiled again. "Yes, Alana, Arnold is your older brother." she said, making the two kids look at each other smiling.

  
  


"Wow! I always thought I was an only child! And I always wished I had a brother or sister! And here I have a brother!" Alana exclaimed, walking towards Arnold, then turning to her parents, frowning. "I would like to go inside, if we're having a whole family reunion or something. I don't want to look all silly in front of EVERYONE on the sidewalk. Come on, Arnold, let's go inside." she said, grabbing her brother's hand, and dragging him inside. "I have to call Helga!" she exclaimed when they got inside. Arnold nodded his head, and walked to the phone, picking it up.

  
  


"And I need to call Gerald! Do you want to call first, Alana?" he asked, offering the phone to her. She shook her head and her hands.

  
  


"No, you go first, you've known Gerald longer than I've known Helga."

  
  


"Ok, thanks." he said as he dialed Gerald's number excitedly. Miles and Stella walked into the other room to see Phil and Gertie. Arnold waited for an answer.

  
  


"Hello?" he heard Gerald's voice answer on the other end. 

  
  


"Gerald, guess what!?" he asked, his voice completely overtaken with excitement.

  
  


"What is it man? Did Helga move or something?"

  
  


Arnold rolled his eyes, groaning. "No Gerald, nothing like that!" he shouted, and sat down on a nearby couch, sure he would fall over if he didn't sit down to say this. "My parents are back!!"

  
  


"Wow, that's cool man! Yeah, that's way better than Helga moving away! When did they come back?"

  
  


"Today, and do you know what else?!"

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"I have a little sister!!"

  
  


"Oh, that's too bad. Sorry, man."

  
  


"No, Gerald, you know me, I've always wanted a sibling! And you know that fourth grader, Alana, Helga brought to the baseball game yesterday?"

  
  


"You mean she's your little sister!? Man, I knew she batted like you, but your sister? Well, if someone is to have a younger sibling, someone would want to have one that's only one year younger than them. But I warn you, you might not always get along with her!"

  
  


"Yes, I know Gerald, but I've gotta go, she wants to call Helga and tell her." 

  
  


"See ya man. Have fun!"

  
  


"Yeah, bye." he hung up the phone, smiling, and motioning to it, looking at Alana. "Your turn. Sister. Wow, that is so weird be able to call someone that." he said, backing up a bit, and watching Alana dial Helga's number. There was a small pause, then Arnold saw Alana smile.

  
  


"Hello?" Alana heard Helga's voice on the other end of the phone line answer, making her smile wide.

  
  


"Hi Helga! I'm at my grandparents house, and guess what?"

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"No, you have to guess."

  
  


"... I have no clue."

  
  


"Come on, can't you think of something?"

  
  


"No."

  
  


"Come on, you can do it. Something you thought would never happen, and something I thought would never happen."

  
  


"Crimany! You're not going to tell me unless I give you at least one guess, are you?"

  
  


"No."

  
  


"Ok, fine then. Let me see... hmm... give me another clue."

  
  


"No way!"

  
  


"Fine! Ok... you found out where you heard the name Arnold before."

  
  


"Wow, you're good. And can you guess where and how I found out?"

  
  


"Come on, just tell me, I don't got all day!"

  
  


"The Arnold in your class IS MY BROTHER!!"

  
  


"..."

  
  


"Shocking, isn't it?" Alana asked, then heard a thump come from the phone. She gave it a confused look, then held it up to her ear. "Helga? Helga? You there? Are you alright!? Helga!!?" she looked up at Arnold, who was giving her a confused look. "I think she fainted." she said as she hung up the phone.

  
  
  
  


___________________________

  
  
  
  


I know, horrible chapter. The next one will be better, I promise! And if I break that promise, I'll go jump in my cat's litter box.


	4. Alana's Plan

Ok, I'm back, to write more, and to... well, actually, just to write more. Please read my other stories, 'Helga's Game,' and 'Ghost Town.' It might be a while until I update Ghost Town again, because I have a HORRIBLE writer's block on it. And I never will own Hey Arnold! But, I will own my fan fictions! Forever! HWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Oh, and I didn't think that everyone would tell me it was a great chapter! Thanks, everybody! I really seriously thought everybody would hate it...

  
  
  
  
  
  


Arnold blinked, and then shook his head, chuckling. "Helga fainted because you told her that I'm your brother? Wow, I thought she would say something like she never wanted to be your friend again, or something, instead of fainting!" he laughed, and Alana gave him a strange look. He noticed her look, and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't she tell you? Or didn't you at least guess? She hates me and picks on me in particular." he said, making a smirk jump to Alana's face. 

  
  


"Oh, really? Well I'll just have to talk to her about it later, then." she said, and walked into the dinning room, where she saw her parents and two people that were obviously her grandparents talking, and laughing. She walked farther in and her smirk disappeared. "Hello!" she exclaimed, making the adults glance over at her.

  
  


Phil and Gertie had confused looks on their faces, until Alana spoke up again. "You guys must be my grandpa and grandma." she said to her grandparents, then turned to her parents. "Right?" she asked her parents who nodded their heads, and looked back to Phil and Gertie, who smiled and walked over to Alana, to ask her questions, and more.

  
  


"How old are you?"

  
  


"Just turned 9 a few days ago."

  
  


"What grade are you in?"

  
  


"Uh, fourth, of course."

  
  


"What's your name?"

  
  


"Didn't I already tell you that? It's Alana!"

  
  


"Oh, what a lovely name, Kaya!"

  
  


"Huh? My name is Alana, not Kaya."

  
  


"Nonsense, Kaya!"

  
  


"But, grandma..."

  
  


"Just go along with it. She calls me Kimba."

  
  
  
  


"Oh... ok, then, Arnold."

  
  


"How many friends have you made since you've been here?"

  
  


"Well, actually, two. Helga and Phoebe from Arnold's class."

  
  


"Oh, yes! Eleanor and Leilani!"

  
  


"Huh?"

  
  


"Oh, you mean that little Japanese girl and the Pataki girl? The one that I still think has a thing for Arnold?"

  
  


"Grandpa!!"

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"Arnold, hee, hee, hee, you're blushing."

  
  


"I am not! I'm just... just really hot. I'm going to go change into a t-shirt and some shorts. I'll be right back."

  
  
  
  


"Ok, fine, but I still say you're blushing!"

  
  


"Am not!!"

  
  


Alana watched as Arnold quickly ran upstairs, to change into shorts and a t-shirt. She was smirking the whole time. He was blushing, and she knew it. When he came back down, she whispered in his ear, "Say whatever you want Arnold, but I know you were blushing." 

  
  


She walked a little away from him, and smiled at her and Arnold's parents and grandparents. "Um, is it all right if I go to Helga's house? I'm getting kinda bored, and Arnold told me he was going to Gerald's house. Plus, you guys can catch up on some things!" she said, smiling sweetly still. Arnold gave her a confused look.

  
  


Miles and Stella looked to each other, then down to their daughter, each smiling. "Ok, honey. I guess you can go to Helga's house, since you would most likely just be by yourself since Arnold is leaving." Stella said, and gave Alana a quick hug.

  
  


"Ok, thank you mom! Bye! I'll see you later!" Alana said, after pulling away from her mother and running towards Arnold. She stopped in front of him, and smirked. "Pretty good, no?"

  
  


"Alana, why did you do that? I wasn't planning on going to Gerald's house."

  
  


"I saved us both from being stuck here doing nothing, listening to our parents and grandparents catch up on things. Wouldn't you rather be with your best friend than to stay sitting down on a hard uncomfortable chair listening to adults 'catch up' on things?"

  
  


"Well..."

  
  


"Well I don't know about you, but I don't like just sitting on my butt just listening, not talking myself. I'm a talker not a listener."

  
  


"Uh... ok. I don't really mind just listening, but I would sort of rather hang out with Gerald. Although, I have been away from my parents for so long, I want to spend every minute with them as possible now..."

  
  


"Come on, bro, I know you want to talk with them some more, but you'll be doing them a favor. They need to talk with grandpa and grandma for a while, and don't need us kids to bother them. Come on, Arnold, don't be a party pooper."

  
  
  
  


"Ok, ok, fine. Plus, I did promise Gerald I would come over later today." 

  
  


"Then it's settled! Let's go, before the adults start thinking that we decided to stay." Alana grabbed Arnold's hand, and dragged him out the door, and down the stoop. She let go of his hand, and began walking in the direction of Helga's house. "Bye Arnold, see you at about... well, I'll just say later. See ya!" she shouted over her shoulder, and noticed that Arnold shouted something back, but she couldn't tell what it was. Probably nothing all that important.

  
  


She continued running in the direction of Helga's house, all the while smirking. She skidded to a halt in front of Helga's house, then walked up the steps, and knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes, until she heard a muffled (not to mention, slurred) voice come from behind the door. The door opened, and there stood Miriam, Helga's mother. "Hello Mrs. Pataki! Is Helga upstairs in her room?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

  
  


Miriam nodded her head, and began to walked back to the kitchen. "Yeah..." she mumbled something else, but Alana couldn't hear her. She dashed upstairs, and paused in front of Helga's door, giggling. Oh, it was perfect! All she had to do was leak the truth out of Helga, then she could put her plan into action.

  
  


She knocked on Helga's door, and waited. She looked up at the ceiling, humming to herself, then she looked behind herself at the wall, to see a plethora of Olga pictures. She frowned, then turned around, and... "Ahh!" she screeched, not expecting Helga to be standing there.

  
  


"So, you're the football head's sister, huh? Good for you. You both got your wishes!" she said, for once not being sarcastic. It sounded quite strange to hear Helga saying something nice and actually meaning it. Course, it would have sounded even stranger if it was someone else hearing it. Alana blinked, then smiled and nodded her head.

  
  


"Yeah! Well, from my side of the phone line I heard that you fainted."

  
  


"Yeah, so what's your point? I was shocked."

  
  


"Hmm... I really don't have a point, I was just saying. Come on, let's go into your room. I need to sit down, and I think you should, also."

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Why? Because... I need to talk to you about something."

  
  


"Fine." they walked into Helga's room, and Helga slammed the door shut. Alana sat down on a swivel chair and Helga sat down on her bed.

  
  
  
  


"Ok, Helga, spill it."

  
  


"What in crimany's name are you talking about?"

  
  


"Your feelings for Arnold. I know you got feelings for my brother."

  
  


"How on earth did you get that crazy idea?"

  
  


"I got the clue from Arnold."

  
  


"What!?"

  
  


"He told me that you pick on him in particular."

  
  


"So what's your point?"

  
  


"You say that a lot, don't you? Anyway, my point is that you like Arnold more than just a friend."

  
  


"No I don't."

  
  


"I can prove it."

  
  


"How?"

  
  


"Um... when you bumped into him the day before yesterday! When you noticed it was him, you exclaimed 'Arnold!?' with a love-struck look on your face, then you snapped out of it and told him to watch where he's going."

  
  


"So what?"

  
  
  
  


"Come on, I'm one of your best friends, you can tell me anything!"

  
  


"No."

  
  


"'No' what?

  
  


"No, I can't tell you anything."

  
  


"Why not? I'm not one of your best friends any more?"

  
  


"Ok, ok, fine. I can tell you anything."

  
  


"Helga."

  
  


"Alana."

  
  


"Helga."

  
  


"Alana."

  
  


"Helga!!"

  
  


"Alana!!"

  
  


"Come on, just say it!" Alana stood up quickly, knocking down the chair she was sitting on. She scowled, and stormed over to Helga. "Come on, I won't tell anybody, I PROMISE!!"

  
  


"Ok!! Fine!! I... I..."

  
  
  
  


"You?"

  
  


"I... I... I love Arnold!! I'm absolutely obsessed! I have closet shrines, over 14 volumes of poetry books, a locket with his picture in it!!! I love him, and have since I was 3!!"

  
  


"Ok, before you completely go crazy with reciting everything about your love for him, just stop, so I can say something."

  
  


"Ok."

  
  


"Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

  
  


Helga gave Alana a seriously miffed look.

  
  


"Ok, I take it that it was. But, you said it."

  
  


"You forced me."

  
  


"What's your point?"

  
  


"That's my line."

  
  


"Oh, yeah."

  
  


They stayed quiet for a few minutes, glancing around every which way.

  
  


"So, why did you want to know, anyway?" Helga asked, finally breaking the silence.

  
  


"Because..."

  
  
  
  


"Because why?"

  
  


"Because, well, I wanted to know." Alana said, then muttered under her breath, "And to help me find out if my plan will work out..." Luckily, Helga didn't hear. "Well, Helga, I probably better be going." she glanced up at the clock, and then back down at Helga. "I've been here for longer than I thought, and my parents and grandparents are probably wondering where Arnold and I are." she stood up, gave Helga a quick hug, then trotted out the door, and shouted, "Bye Helga. See you tomorrow!"

  
  


"Bye, Lani!"

  
  


_____________________________

  
  


Well, that chapter was long, page length, but in words it sure wasn't very long, was it? The next one will be longer in page length, I promise.


	5. I Am Quite Sorry Author's Note

Sorry to everyone who liked this story - I'm quitting. Thank you to 'I'm not broken' for pointing out everything that made no sense. I probably would have continued with nonsense if you hadn't told me; I have to agree with you, it made absolutely no sense. I might rewrite it, in fact I was going to, but I got out of the mood. If you readers want a rewrite, I will do it, happily, but if you don't that is fine with me because I have become more interested in writing fan-fics for other subjects. Like Wild ARMs 3, and soon Rurouni Kenshin. *bows her head* I am once again sorry, and please, please tell me if you want a rewrite. 

  
  


~PianZoe

  
  


P.S. The rewrite's first chapter is when they meet Alana, then the second story goes straight to them as teenagers, and the plot goes from there. It will make much more sense then.

  
  


P.P.S. Oh, and to 'I'm not broken,' I hope if I do make the rewrite you'll read it and tell me if it's good.


End file.
